


No Surprises

by der_tanzer



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-09
Updated: 2011-03-09
Packaged: 2017-10-16 19:59:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/der_tanzer/pseuds/der_tanzer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She saw it coming, but it's okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Surprises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seraphina_snape](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphina_snape/gifts).



> For LiveJournal comment fic meme.  
> Prompt--Uhura POV

It was classic over-compensation all the way. Everything from his relentless horn-dog pursuit of, well, every female life form in the known galaxy, including yours truly, to his absolute inability to get along with Spock at _all_. Maybe everyone else knew, too. It wouldn’t surprise me. James T. Kirk is a lot of things, and not-subtle is about nine of them.

Okay, I loved Spock, and I’m sure that, in his way, he loved me, too. Who wouldn’t? I’m pretty freaking fabulous, if I do say so myself. But it was inevitable that Kirk would take him from me. I know that now. And it’s been good for them. Spock is a little more open and Kirk is a little more—subtle. So, okay, maybe not-subtle is only about seven of the things he is these days. It’s—it’s a good thing. For them and the ship and all of the crew. This connection they have, this amazing respect and devotion—they make each other better men. It’s as if they share a mind, a soul, and everything they do is right because they can’t both be wrong. It’s because of them that _Enterprise_ is the best damn ship in Starfleet. Probably the universe.

What, me? No, Doctor, I’m okay. I mean, it hurt when it ended. Of course it hurt. He was my first true love. But no, it didn’t surprise me a bit.


End file.
